coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8481 (1st October 2014)
Plot David doesn't understand why Kylie has resorted to drug taking when things have been going well. Michael plans a holiday with Gail while he waits on his test results. Mary can't look after Aadi and Asha as she's going to an organ recital with Roy. Julie instantly offers Dev her services. Tim warns Maddie not to tell Sally his secret. Julie does a good job with the twins, entertaining them with a puppet. Yasmeen goes to the council to request funding for her community centre idea. Dev is grateful for Julie's help and shares a couple of bottles of wine with her. Kylie tells Eva she's going to find Max's dad, Callum Logan, to get to the bottom of Max's problems. Mary interrupts Dev and Julie before anything can happen. Kylie goes to her old council estate where she runs into an old mate, Gemma Winter, being harassed by a man. Kylie yells at him to back off and when Gemma tells him that Kylie is Callum's ex, he decides to leave. Tim admits to Maddie that he hates reading as he isn't clever but he refuses to discuss the matter further. Kylie finds out Callum only served 2 years in prison and is now free. Kylie and Gemma catch up a little and exchange numbers. The council refuses Yasmeen's request for funding but she refuses to give up. Dev finds Julie outside to return her scarf. He tells her not to take any notice of Mary. As Dev leans in to adjust her scarf, Julie misreads it as a kiss. He backs away and she runs off, embarrassed. Kylie doesn't say where she's been when she returns home. David admits he'd like to throw her out, but he can't because of the kids. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast *Fridgehead - Liam Browne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Eccleston Estate - Lynstone House exterior and road *Unknown park Notes *First appearance of both Aadi and Asha Alahan since 3rd March 2014. *First appearance of Gemma Winter *A woman who is resident in Gemma Winter's old flat at Lynstone House is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,990,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes